The Darkness:An Xmen Story
by Son Of Storm
Summary: Ororo Munroe an X-men turned rouge turn back X-man. But this time she has baggage that even Life ending Dark Phoenix would think is bad.....The Story, Someone or something has wiped Ororo's memories and she has to find out who or what did it to her.


CH.1 Omega

Beep!Beep!Beep! The alarm in the war room went off in a fury. " Cerebra what is the danger?" "Class 5 mutant attacking the local mall."the computer said in a monotone voice. "Class5! Thats impossible!" professor said horrified!

Prof. X closed his eyes and sent out a telepathic call to all of the x-men "X-men meet in the war room omega level alert!" Ororo Munroe aka Storm was the first one to enter. then Scott summers aka cyclops"Professor whats going on?!" the other x-men entered. "X-men the local mall is under attack by class5 mutants!" "Thats not possible I thought I was the only class five mutant on Earth?" a loud voice spoke out jean Grey aka phoenix. "Well darling looks like you've got competition." there she was Emma frost aka the mind witch one of the most powerful telepath on earth second only to professor. "Quiet all of you get to the mall and protect the citizens!" "I don't like this Scott we've never faced such a powerful mutant before." "Don't worry ororo if we can defeat juggernaut this should be..less of a problem." "Were at the mall people."Scott announced in a firm tone. As the x-men walked into the dark mall storm steeped on something and she heard a crunch. "Ororo what was that?"asked Phoenix who also heard it. "Wait let me summon a lightning ball we could all use some light." "GODDESS!" Ororo screamed as she discovered the crunch was actually a scull. "Well at least we know that this mutant has no pause at killing."Emma said softly. "Emma do a scan of the building see if the mutant is still here."asked scott. Emma placed her hand on her head. "Scott its here!" "Where?" asked Scott "HERE!" screamed Emma. Before the x-men had time to react the an explosion sent them all flying outside. "Is every one alright?" asked scott. "Fine" answered Emma who had happen to switch to her diamond form "Nothing is broken."answered storm. "Same here."said phoenix.

Ch.2 Never Play In The Dark

Before the x-men had time to really gather their surroundings a force sent them flying into the abandon cars. "What the hell was that."Screamed storm whose eyes were white from anger. "Calm down storm." "Wait whats that small black ball came from nowhere. The ball exploded but it wasn't fatal it surrounded the x-men in a blackness that not even the phoenix fire could bring light.

"OK people you know what to do"Scott announced. Storm switch to her Energy perception. Emma switch to her diamond form again. Jean put up a telekinetic shield. "Scott what about you?" don't worry. Storm is keeping me in close watch. "PATHETIC"screamed a unknown voice. "Show your self!" Screamed Phoenix. "HMMM I don't want to.I think I'll just play with you. Me and my brother can sense your fear I think we'll start with the claustrophobic.

"What!" storm said in shock. A solid cage of darkness suddenly surrounded ororo her lightning worked in this cage but only to show her the horror of the cage shrinking.

*Emma can you hear me?" *Yes what is the problem?* *Quickly open this connection to jean* *Jean can you hear me. *Yes Scott what is it?* *While they are messing up ororo we need you to give that shield ALL of your power I think the are about to get a taste of what happens to people who play with her claustrophobia.* Before jean had the chance to fully charge up her shield a bright light broke through the darkness and it seemed like it shattered like cheap glass. "Ororo are you alright?!" "Yes Scott I love when people do that they tend to confuse fear with power." "Look." Emma announced. Their they were two of them. "They can't be older than 16 years old." phoenix said "Yet they already seemed to master their powers." "We have to hurry and get them back to the mansion before they regain consciousness."

Ch.3 Darkness Meets Mutants

As the x-men arrived back at the X-mansion they quickly got the two mutants in the containment. "Professor who are they?" Phoenix asked quietly "They appear to be brother and sister from what you told brother seems to have the power to make the person's worse nightmare" Professor explained. "And the sister?" Asked ororo who entered the room from the hallway. "That still remains to be both of their powers seem to block physic power even mine enhanced with cebra. "Impressive." said storm with a small smile. "Darling impressive is hardly the word I would use! If we can't find a way to help them with their powers....well we could have another mall story on our hands. "Well by what ever manner it's time to wake them." professor entered his code********. "Aw I see you two are awake." Professor said in a wholesome tone. "How dare you!bring us here." "You killed an entire mall and your yelling at us!" Scott screamed. "Killing?" said the girl. "We were just playing the humans got in our way. "What! In the way!" Scott said with his visor flashing red showing his anger. "You two are the reason that mutants have such a bad name!" screamed Emma. "Mutants were not mutants were gods or at least their children." the girl replied. "Yes you might have heard of our work The black plague, the massacre of of our best work." the boy said happily "Come on Drakon I'm bored with this stupid place." Sure this place has to many humans." a swirl of flames open on the ground "Wait screamed ororo take me with you I am a goddess yet I am hunted and feared for my powers." "Well Satanna she does seem to have the power for great destruction. "You know how father is when we bring home pets." Satanna said with a small frown. "Don't worry once he senses her powers and her incredibility strong will he will come to...(love) her." "If your coming we leave now!" screamed Drakon."She will see you again if we allow it." Satanna said with a small smirk. All three walked onto the portal and it closed with thunderous sound.

Ch.4 The Goddess Is Back

The rain and wind slammed against the windows as Emma looked up and saw lightning flash across the sky. "Professor its been like this for days." sighed Emma "I know Emma the National weather service says that this type of weather should be impossible." Then a bolt of lightning crashed through the mansion's roof and landed dead in front Emma and the professor. After the brightness faded there she lay Ororo Munroe completely naked folded in a fetal position. "O my god!"Emma screamed "Quickly Emma grab some blankets!" Professor ordered. About an minute later Ororo came to. "Where am I. How did I get here? "Your at the mansion Ororo you somehow came with the lightning bolt that crashed tho the roof." Ororo looked up to see a giant hole covered an invisible force keeping the storm outside from coming in. "Ororo what did you do to your hair?" Emma asked. Ororo grabbed some of her hair it was now black as the clouds outside." "Nice." Ororo stated calmly. "I think its time for Ororo to get...less comfortable."Professor look ororo in the eyes as she realized that she was still in the blanket. As Ororo walked up to her room still unchanged as the x-men hoped that she came back. As she opened the door she saw a redheaded woman sobbing holding a picture. "Jean." Ororo asked quietly "ORORO! your back!" jean screamed "Yes I am. Jean if you don't mind I'm kinda of tired and would like to get some sleep." "O sure ."jean said as she walked to the door

Ch.5 The Mission

Ororo loved being awaken to the bright shining sun and the sweet smell of her gardens flowers carried by a soft wind. "Ororo,Ororo darling its time to wake up!"said the soft voice of Emma Frost. "Emma what are you doing in my room?" "Why my dear storm you've been sleeping for the past 2 weeks." What!"Ororo screamed in shock. "Yes Ororo 2 weeks Professor had to scan your mind twice to see if you were still alive. Now get dressed we've got a mission. Meet the rest of us in the War Room in 10mins." Storm walked in the War Room and the mouths of the x-men dropped to the change the color and the cut of her was now all black with a red lightning bolt from the spiked choker all the way down and stopped right before it hit her skin tight pants which showed her curves. No longer was this the all covered up Ororo would give Emma a run for her money in showing skin."Darling don't you think your over doing it just a bit?" asked Emma "No I don't!*slut* "Professor whats happen?"asked jean "It appears that Magneto has taken a young mutant seems to have used a machine to evolve the mutants power so that before he just had the power to control Earth now he can control all 4 elements." "What machine can do that?" asked cyclops "I have no idea Scott. But what I do know that we can't let magneto have control of it! Go my x-men!" The x-men took off in the Black Bird to go to San Francisco.

CH.6 All Eyes On Storm

Ororo looked out the window of the Black Bird it seemed in no time at all she could see the Golden Gate Bridge. "Were here."announced Jean. "Emma scan the city and see if you can locate magneto."Scott asked. "There I've found him he's at Alcatraz I'm guessing he thought the island would give him some some one would think to look for him there." Suddenly the jet started spinning out of control. "Scott is there anything you can do!"Screamed Storm. "No the jet.."before Scott finished the jet crashed into the water.*Emma tell storm to make an electrolysis field so we can breath!* *STORM!*Emma shouted telepathically * I know.* a bright light appeared around the x-men as they all took a big breath. "My lungs felt like they were on fire" Emma shouted. "Magneto gonna pay for this." Phoenix said in a stern tone "Storm can you get us to the island?"asked Cyclops "Yes.I think I can." Storm replied. Storm used her powers to control the currents to move them to the island. "Were getting closer."storm said calmly. "Scott what about the mutant we have to make sure hes okay I've already scanned the place and I found no trace of like he's not even there." "Is there a chance that Magneto has him hidden with some type of physic shield?" "No Scott even if that is the case I should be able to sense some type of echo or something." "Were here!"storm said breaking into the conversation. "You've been quiet Jean is something wrong?" storm asked "No I'm just mentally preparing. Storm nodded in understanding " Okay people were her now all we need is a way to sneak in undetected."Scott announced "I know of a way just trust me and hold your breath.I'm going to release the field and Jean just has to lift all of you you do it Jean?"Storm asked softly "Sure."Jean said calmly "Good."Emma announced. Another flash of light and the x-men sans storm who flew into the the x-men saw the surface they saw it was still clear and sunny."What is she doing its still clear."Emma shouted. "Emma wait look at the island." "O my god." Emma look at the island in complete shock.

CH.7 It's Not a Real Good Idea To Make Storm Mad

Emma looked on in shock as 8 water tornadoes circled the island "Well she doesn't exactly know the definition of undetected now does she."Scott said calmly "Jean do you think that you can get us to the island?" "Yea."Jean said nervously. "WAIT!"Emma screamed "She doesn't want us to come in she wants to take care of Magneto...alone." "She doesn't have a choice!Tell her to let us in."Cyclops said in an angry tone "She's not letting me!"Emma said straining "DAMN IT!" Scott shouted.

Ororo could sense Magneto he was using his power "Magneto come out or I will destroy this place!" An errie tone came from behind her as she him. "My dear you should know that you don't have to the way why are there tornadoes circling us?" "Don't play games with me Magneto where is the boy?" "Thats none of your concern."Magneto said in a stern tone. "Your right lover.I never should have asked."Storm said quietly " 'Lover' thats a little strong isn't it?" "No." Storm said as she embraced Magneto in a lip-lock so strong that he couldn't pull all of a sudden he felt something was wrong he was getting finally pulled away. "What have you done to me Storm?"Magneto asked weakly "The body is composed of 75% water.I just evaporated half of yours." Storm now in her energy perception scanned the building and found turned back to Magneto eyes still white. "Magneto why didn't you just tell me where he was." Storm started to tighten the air around Magneto. "Strom what are you doing?" "Something Charles should have done long ago." Storm compressed the air around her into a sword and decapitated Magneto. "I wanna make sure that you don't ever come back!"Storm shouted at the clapped her hands and made the body implode. Back in Jean's shield the x-men still didn't know what was happening thanks to the still circling tornadoes. "Scott."Emma said softly "I think Storm just killed Magneto.I couldn't read her mind but I felt Magneto in pain that I didn't know existed." "Are you sure?" asked Jean "Why don't you ask she comes" The tornadoes faded and storm emerged carrying the boy. "Storm what the hell just happened?"Cyclops screamed "I killed was to dangerous he had to be stopped once and for Professor is to weak death is finial you can't come back from that!" "Ororo you didn't"Jean said with tears in her eyes. "I've contacted the professor hes sending the fantastic four to give us a lift home." " I don't know what professor is going to do with you." If he touches me or tries anything he'll be just like Magneto or lack there of." "You can't possibly mean that?" Emma asked. Storm didn't answer back she turned to see the fantastic four flying in their direction.

CH.8 What A Surprise

It was 11 months since the murder of Magneto. Ororo was now an officially under watch by the x-men. "Professor I'm worried about Ororo she killed Magneto without regard and now shes left I don't know how were going to deal with her!" "Yes. I've tried track her for the past 11 months . But as you know Ororo isn't to keen about people in her mind and she has been using her powers actively." "Professor I haven't seen any unnatural weather." "That may be so Jean because she only doing it where there isn't anyone to notice." "How do you not notice the weather change in the blink of an eye?" "Well oror...." Suddenly the intruder alarm was tripped. "Cerebra where is has the alarm been tripped?!"Professor screamed "The alarm has been tripped in the medical bay." Cerebra answered in a monotone voice *ALL X-MEN THERE HAS BEEN AN ALERT IN THE MEDICAL BAY MEET THERE IMMEDIATELY.* The x-men surrounded the medical bay door. "Professor whats going on?!"asked Scott "It seems Ororo once again has chosen to crash back into our lives." The X door slid back to revel ororo holding a child "Ororo where have you been? Why are you holding a baby?"Jean asked "This is my son."Ororo stated calmly "Your son!"Emma said in surprise "Yes. The reason I left was because I was pregnant. I didn't want to endanger myself by trying to hide my condition." " 'Hide?' "Professor asked "Ororo you should have known that we could have been here for you."Jean said "Yes I know but I am very tired I would like to get some rest." Ororo started to walk to her room when she was stopped by Scott "Ororo we didn't think you were coming back we gave your room to the new mutant." "Well where are we going to sleep?"Ororo asked "I can sleep on the floor and Ororo and her son can have my room." "Are you sure Scott?" "Yea." Ororo walked into Scott's room and laid the baby onto the soft pillow and drifted off into a sleep.

CH.9 Meet The Student

Ororo watched her son sleep. She admired his white hair and light skin. There was a small knock on the door. "Come in."Ororo answered softly. Jean open the door with her telekinesis to be extra quiet. "Ororo the professor asked me to train the new mutant be he seems to have more in common with your power set. Since you 'left' he seems to have some control over the weather." " 'some'."Ororo asked "Yes he can summon wind strong enough to uproot a tree but he doesn't have the control to grant him flight. Same thing with his other powers another example is lightning he can only summon it from his hands. If he tries to do it from the sky he can't control it and it goes to the thing that it would normally go to." The baby awoke from the conversation. "Ororo he's so cute I could just eat him up."Jean said playing with the baby "Jean I would like to talk to this mutant could you babysit Maxsel?" "Sure!" Ororo walked down the hall to the bathroom to freshen herself. She looked at her black hair and hated it. Every time she tried to dye it something deep in her told her to stop. She walked out of the bathroom. She knocked on her former room door "Come in."answered a voice "Hello my name is Ororo Munroe I hear you have trouble controlling your powers. "How can you help me? I make thunder when i get mad and lighting comes out of my hands if I'm afraid." "Yes that used to happen to me all the time."Ororo answered "Wait you can control the weather to?" "Yes." Ororo's eyes turned white as she summoned a small rain cloud to water a plant. "In time you will be able to do this." "I can't wait. By the way I never told you my name its Nate Odinson." "Well Nate I will teach you the joy of controlling nature in its most furious and its most gentle."

CH.10 Strength

Ororo and Nate walked in the Danger Room as Professor started the training program. "Nate this is the Danger Room. Here I will be able to fully understand where your powers are and how to train you." "So when do we start?"asked nate "Right now!" ororo screamed as she flew into t he air "Wait what are you doing?" nate asked in a panic "I'm testing your immunity to the weather. Now when I first learned to use my power it help me focus by speaking to the weather like this. I SUMMON THE BITTER ARCTIC COLD!" Nate started to shiver. "I don't feel anything." "Professor what is the temperature -215°F storm" "Well it looks like you have total immunity to the cold now we do heat." The cold in the air immediately turn to lung burning heat "Storm I can't take it tis to hot!!" Storm stopped the heat and returned the temperature to normal. "Professor what was the temperature?" "105°F" "Well Nate it seems that you have weather immunity to common elements now tomorrow we do controlling lightning." "I can't wait!"

The story has now jumped 15yrs into the future Maxsel is now 16 and is coming into his powers. The young boy Storm was training has now mastered his elemental has left the x-men to start a search for mutants with Jean Grey...The x-men have also added Beast, Rachel Grey, and Wolverine ....Now we start!

CH.11 Maxsel

"Mom." Maxsel said out of breath "Where is the Red Bull? Just got back from my 20mile jog." "Its where it always is." ororo said looking out of the window at the full moon. "Maxsel you know your not supposed to jog at night!" "Don't worry mom professor said that I should be coming into my powers any day now." "Yes but I still don't want you to. You and Emma have been all over the world and people know that we are mutants I pray to the goddess that you be safe." ororo announced in a worried tone "Mom not with the goddess stuff again. If she were real don't you think she would have used her awesome power to make the world a better place for mutants?" Maxsel I don't know what I'm going to do with you." "Well I know what I'm going to do. I'm hitting the showers and going to bed. Night mother." "Good night my son." "Maxsel walked up the long stairs to his room *Mom and the goddess again this is getting ridiculous. I can't do anything without hearing about the goddess*maxsel thought to himself. Maxsel looked at his pure white hair and his light brown skin and threw himself onto his bed.

CH.12 Powers of the son of Storm

The next morning Ororo knocked on the door to Maxsel's room. "Maxsel its time to get up. You've got combat training with wolverine!"ororo shouted. "OK I'm up." Maxsel said sleepily

15mins later Maxsel was in the danger room with wolverine. "Ok kid I'm gonna come at you with everything I have." "I'm ready 'old man'." Wolverine lashed out at him almost slicing his nose off. But then suddenly stopped. "Hey kid do you smell something burning?"then all of a sudden Wolverine's body went up in flames so hot that not even the sprinkler system could put him out. "Wolverine!!! Whats going on?!! all Maxsel hears were screams. Then he noticed his hands were also on fire and yet he felt no pain. Suddenly dark clouds came out of nowhere and a rain no normal conditions could summon and the fire was extinguish. "Maxsel what happened are you alright?" "Yea mom I don't know what happened wolverine and I were training and all of a sudden he was on fire and so were my hands but I didn't feel any pain. Wolverine are you okay?" asked Maxsel "Yea kid healing factor is feeling good." "Come on Maxsel were going to see beast I think this might be your powers emerging." Minutes later they were in the lab and beast was analyzing his and wolverine's blood. "Well it looks like your powers have emerged and you have the power of spontaneous combustion."

"From looking at wolverine's blood the electrolytes present in his blood are gone you excited them which in turn caused them to ignite. Burn from the inside out" "Wow so cool!" "Not cool this is one of the most dangerous powers I've ever come across. You were lucky that this happen to wolverine!" Maxsel was silent "Go to your room I'll be up in a minute." "Maxsel walked out of the room into the changing room. "Beast how did you know it was spontaneous combustion?" "Well each mutant power has a very distinctive trait on the mutants DNA." "Ok, thank you beast." "O Ororo thats not all." While I was analyzing his DNA I found that that wont be his only power." "What!" Ororo said in shock "Yes the only problem is that I wont know when,how, or what they will be." Ororo mind started to race with the possibility of what the future could hold.

CH.13 He on fire up in burning hot he on FIRE

That night Ororo was reading a book while laying in bed when she smelled something burning. She got up and walked down the long smoke was coming from Max's room. Ororo touched the door knob and it was scolding hot. Ororo quickly backed away from the door. Her mind in a panic. Her eyes went pure white as she tried to manipulate the air in the hallway to no avail. *DAMN!* ororo thought to herself. Suddenly she raised her hands a lightning broke through the roof and slammed into the door blowing it to splinters. Smoke so black poured out she could not even see into the room. "MAXSEL!"ororo screamed. Ororo's mind had no thought behind her actions she called down a cocoon of cold air around her and walked into the smoke filled room she went to her energy perception to find her son. *No use the flames are creating to much interference. No goddess I will not allow my son to die!* Ororo created a mini tornado to de-roof his room. Rain and thunder fell into the room following the command of their mistress. After the smoke had cleared she ran to Maxsel who was still sleeping. "MAXSEL!!!" "AWWWW!" maxsel screamed "Why are you shaking me." Maxsel looked around his (former) room. "Mom why did you trash my room?" By this time the other x-men had arrived "What happened?" asked Rachel

Mom trashed my room for no reason!" "Your room was on fire I thought you were dying!" "What!" maxsel still shocked from his now roofless room look around so see the charred things he once used. "How did that happen!!" "I think I can answer that" Beast interrupted "It seems my analysis of your powers were not completely accurate.

your powers are centered around fire but not spontaneous combustion it seems that you have have a mystical powers called SoulFire. According to the mystics that sensed it you seem to have the strongest that they have ever sensed." "Beast what does it do?" asked Maxsel who was taking all this in rather well. "Well according to the mystics it burns the physical,flesh,mind,and like the name says the soul." How do you burn the mind?" asked Max "Well according to the mystics it doesn't physically burn the mind rather that burn the memories of the person or persons targeted by the wielder." So I'm telepathic?" asked Maxsel "I do not know for sure some are some are not."beast answered "Wait a second if this fire is so mystical then why did it not hurt me. Or why was I able to put it out?"storm asked "You weren't."beast stated "This power seems to come from his subconscious. Both times when the fire stopped you were there." "Okay wait this all to much!" Maxsel interrupted "Can we finish this in the morning?" "Sure" said ororo "But where are you going to sleep?" "He can sleep with me." Rachel answered. Ororo gave her a quick glance as did the rest of the x-men. "O wait that came out wrong. I meant to say he can sleep in my room." "Okay you two. But know that I'll be in constant telepathic sense so I will know if theigs get to 'crazy' "." This made both Maxsel and Rachel blush "Kid make sure you but on a shirt." wolverine grunted as he walked back to his room "What are we going to do about this room?"asked Emma. Professor opened a panel in the hallway and a wall on adamantium covered the holes in the room and hallway. "Well this is going to be fun."maxsel announced before going into Rachel's room

I wrote this like 4 in the morning so let me know if there are any mistakes!!!

Ch.14 The Return

Maxsel awoke to a cold dark room "He's awake."said a deep voice "Ah I see our guest has finally come-to." said a female voice "Where...who are you?"max asked "NO QUESTIONS?!" the female snapped "Your power has become quite noticeable and we have asked you to join us..brother." "I don't have any siblings."max said calmly coming fully aware of his surroundings. "She didn't tell him about us." the female stated calming down "Apparently not sense he doesn't even know who we are." "Le us tell you a story brother. Then this will all make sense.---------FADE BACK THE MANSION----- "PROFESSOR!" storm screamed in a panic "Maxsek is gone." "Ororo calm down we will find him." *X-men meet in the War Room Maxsel is missing!* The x-men awoke and found Ororo sobbing with her head down "What happened ?" asked a groggy Emma Frost "Maxsel has vanished and Professor. X can't find him." Suddenly a giant ball of fire appeared containing Maxsel. "MAXSEL!"screamed Rachel who hugged him tightly to make sure he was real "Why aren't you hugging back?" "I need to talk to my mother."max said in a stern tone "Okay."the other x-men walked out and the door hissed closed "Mother why did you lie to me?" "What do you mean?"ororo asked "The place where I went there were two people brother and sister. Satanna and Drakon." "Goddess!"suddenly memories of everything started to flood back into ororo' mind "I dind't tell you because I didn't remember." "How can you not remember my father?" "I'm sorry my son." "Don't be sorry. The place where I was there was a time difference. 1hr. here is 3months there. I've learned much about my powers." "Like what?"ororo asked "Get beast and tell him to prep the danger room."------------10mins later in the danger room-----------------------------

"Are you ready?"Beast asked from the control room as the other X-men looked on "Beast set it to level 10." "Kid there is no way."wolverine interrupted "I can't even beat level 7. Level 10 has the entire danger room set at maximum with no safety." "Just do it!" maxsel screamed "Just be careful Max."Rachel said through the speaker "You got it." just then a bright light appeared in the control room and Emma,Scott,and Doctor Strange appeared. "I got him Professor."scott announced "Good morning Doctor." "Hello Charles I sense that we are just in time." "Yes Max was just about to show his power in greater detail than before." "You may proceed Max." Suddenly the danger room lit up with energy of all kinds and saw and rams *Easy*max thought as a small smirk appeared on his face as he started cheating a unknown language "By Aggoth."Strange whispered "What is it Doctor?"asked storm that language he's speaking. Its a language that ?I thought no mortal could ever speak!" Suddenly the machines in the danger room exploded"MAXSEL!" Ororo screamed "Max!" Rachel screamed "Wait."said Doctor Strange. There he was completely covered by a large shield of fire. "Told you I could handle it."Max said as he walked into the flame an reappeared in the control room. "How did you do that? Rachel asked "Training and a little help."Max said looking at his mother


End file.
